1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an elastic hinge for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a hinge which has an elastic force to automatically raise a monitor from the body of the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer comprises a body and a monitor pivotally mounted on the body by hinges. When the computer is closed, the monitor abuts the body and is fastened by a locking member.
However, the conventional hinge does not provide an elastic force to slightly raise the monitor when a user wants to open the computer, and the user may fumble in trying to separate the two hinged portions.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.